Decoys have been used for many years in various applications to attract animals, such as waterfowl and other birds, to desired areas. Typically, a person will arrange one or more decoys in a field or in a body of water, such as a lake or a pond, to attract the animals to the area. The decoy is intended to mimic the presentation of a group of animals. For example, in the case of waterfowl, arranging a plurality of decoys mimics a group of waterfowl, which apparently attracts real waterfowl.
In the case of waterfowl, the decoys have the appearance of waterfowl. Moreover, the decoys typically include a motorized mechanism, such as motorized wings, to resemble the waterfowl's movement, such as wings flapping. Regardless of the mechanism used or its appearance, the objective of a decoy is to attract an animal, such as waterfowl, to enable a user, such as a hunter, a photographer, a bird watcher, and the like, to shoot, photograph, or view the waterfowl.